


And He Made The World Ok Again

by ThomasSangsterAddict



Series: Newtmas at Night [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: All is going to be ok again, Anxiety, Cuddling, Gay Newt, Gay Thomas, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt loses his family and friends, Thomas comforts Newt, Tipsy Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasSangsterAddict/pseuds/ThomasSangsterAddict
Summary: Newt doesn't know what to do anymore. It seems the whole world around him is crumbling apart. He lost his family, lost his friends, and lost a little piece of himself. It's all because he came out. A brunette is there for him to make him realize that he is much better off without those people.





	And He Made The World Ok Again

**Author's Note:**

> My late night one-shots are starting to become a thing. I wrote two or three new chapters on the fanfiction that I will soon post. I'll give you a hint, it's an apocalypse themed fic. You will definitely love it because I'm not posting it until I completely finish it. Then I will post a chapter each week to torture you because I could post the whole thing whenever I want. ;)

Newt sits at the local bar, the Glade, and slowly drinks down his problems. He cannot help but think to himself that it's his fault that he is in the mess that he is in. He's the one who had to come out of the closet, and completely ruin his life. Newt enjoys the liquid fire going down his throat, and he drowns the memories of his once alright life. It wasn't perfect, but it was heaven compared to the situation he is in now. It all started when he came out of the closet. 

At first, he came out to his friends. Aris was accepting, that is, until he learned that none of his other friends did. Then as quickly as his acceptance came, it faded away. He never gets texts from them anymore. Boy does he wish he had friends because loneliness is slowly consuming him at the heart. He doesn't even have a place to go. It's all because he came out to his parents. The only thing worse than the denial of his friends was the denial of his family. His really religious family kicked him out of the house as soon as the words left his mouth. He was given five minutes to leave, or they were going to kick him out, and keep his stuff.

College is Newt's dream. He wants to go to college. He has been saving money to go, but ever since the incident, Newt has been spending every single day getting wasted at the Glade. He even gets the same bartender, an attractive brunette. The brunette gives him two more drinks, but takes one, and sits down next to Newt. He wants to tell the brunette to leave, but something sparks in the man's eyes. Newt lets his attraction get the better of him, and he lets the man stay. As soon as the brunette starts talking, Newt already wants to run out of the bar.

"Hi!" The brunette says, way too happy to be alive. "I'm Thomas. I've seen you here for the past three days, and I was just wondering why you come here so often. I've seen you, but hardly not as much as I've been seeing you lately."

"Life's been a bitch, Tommy." Newt says, his words slightly slurred. "Let's just say being gay isn't ok to a lot of people."

"I'm gay." Thomas says, in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry things are going rough for you. If you want to talk to me, I'm all ears. If people aren't being accepting, then fuck them. You don't need people in your life that don't want you to be you."

Newt doesn't want to make eye-contact with Thomas, but he swoops an arm around his shoulders. Newt suddenly feels happier, and he just assume it's the aura that Thomas gives off. He breaks his own rule, and Newt look him in the eye. God is he gorgeous. Little moles dance around his perfectly sculpted face. He has short, brown hair. Deep caramel eyes, blazing with some sort of beauty that Newt can't find words to describe. Thomas notices his staring, and turns slightly pink. He smiles at Thomas, and just feels really happy. It could all be the alcohol though. Newt don't drink much, so his body isn't used to be torturing it with these weird drinks.

"Nice to meet you, gay." Newt says. "I'm Newt. I have no friends because they didn't like the fact that I'm gay, and my parents kicked me out because I came out."

The brunette starts laughing, as if it is the funniest joke he's ever heard. Newt begins to think that maybe the brunette is a little tipsy too. Thomas sticks his tongue out at Newt, and Newt starts laughing. Newt decides that he would love to laugh again. Who is this guy who can just make me feel happy for no reason, especially when I have every reason in the world to feel like absolute garbage.

"Nice to meet you too." Thomas says, sweetly. "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight, don't mind me asking."

"I don't have anywhere to go." Newt replies, awkwardly. "Please don't offer me anything. I promise I'll make something work."

"Yeah." Thomas replies. "You'll be staying with me. I'm not asking. You don't need to pay rent or anything. It's just what friends do for each other. Your old friends were shit, and you're better off without them. As for your parents, they will come around eventually. They will realize that being gay is completely normal."

Maybe Newt's friends weren't good for him in the first place. Newt makes a mental note to put his life back together, and make new friends. He thinks of his family, and wonders if they will ever speak to him again. It isn't a good feeling to know that your mom and dad don't love you anymore because of who you are. It doesn't mean that Newt wants to change who he is or that he wishes he was straight. It's not a realistic thought. His parents are the ones that need to change, and they need to accept their  _child_ for who he is, and who he wants to date.

It's Thomas who puts Newt in Thomas' car, going to Thomas' house, and staying with him. He lives in an apartment, somewhat near my parents' house. Newt wants to cry, knowing that he can never visit or see them. They don't want their "faggot of a son" ever stepping foot on their saintly household. Thomas notices his tears, and pulls over on the side of the road. Newt looks at him as if he's about to kill him. Thomas extends his hand over, wipes the tears from Newt's eyes, and then pulls onto the road again. Newt is too shocked to start thinking again, and he barely notices Thomas pulling into a parking lot.

"We're here." Thomas says, turning the car off. "Welcome to your new home. If you have a car, I can get it in the morning if you have a really bad hangover."

"I didn't have  _that_ much to drink, letting some stranger take my keys." Newt says, a bit sarcastic.

"You weren't sober enough to decline my invitation to live with me." Thomas says, mocking me. "You're quite drunk."

"Am not." Newt says, pouting like a kid.

Thomas stops arguing, and helps Newt out of the car. He struggles, but then lets Thomas carry him up a couple flights of stairs. On the seventh floor or so, Thomas sets Newt down, and unlocks his door. Newt's eyes widen when the doors open. There is two couches, a kitchen, and a hallway with three doors. Thomas leads Newt inside, and he crashes onto the couch. Thomas looks at him, and smiles. He closes and locks the the door, and sets his keys on top of his kitchen counter. He's picked up a complete stranger at the bar we works at. Yet, he doesn't feel worried. He feels kind of excited having a roommate. Especially one with indescribably beautiful features, a  British accent, and calls him 'Tommy'. Oh my gosh, Thomas has a crush on a stranger. Oddly, he doesn't care. The poor man is broken, and abandoned by everyone that he loves. Thomas should be there for him, and not hit on him. Maybe he can do both...

"Tommy?" Newt calls, from the couch. "Can you lay with me. I have anxiety, and being in some random apartment isn't helping."

"You don't know me, though." Thomas says, slightly disappointed he doesn't know the blonde any better.

"I bloody trust ya." Newt grumbles. "I would trust ya more if you'd just come lay next to me."

Thomas comes over, and lays next to Newt, who moves over to give Thomas some room. Thomas wraps his arms delicately around Newt, who sinks into the feeling. Thomas smiles when Newt hiccups, and closes his eyes. How can anyone be such a stranger, yet makes me feel so... in love. Thomas kisses the back of Newt's head, and he too, begins to fall asleep with the blonde in his arms.

"Tommy?" Newt asks, and the brunette smiles for no reason. "Is the world going to be ok again?"

"For you?" Thomas asks. "I will make sure of it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty edit:  
> I'm adding a note at the end for all of you. I think this story is really cute because read the last sentence with the title at the end of it. You'll see what I mean. Then tell me if this is kudos-worthy. I think it's pretty cute and clever.


End file.
